Talking To a Bunny
by Sapphire-Willow
Summary: Mina is an ordinary girl with everyday problems. When she goes to the forest, she has someone to talk to. What happens when she finds out her comforter is the Easter Bunny himself? Will her life be bearable without him or will she crumble? Let's find out.
1. What Vulnerability Can Do

**Talking To a Bunny**

I found myself sitting at a table with a plate full of choc chip cookies and glasses of milk. The room smelt like peppermint. A cool sensation hit my side making me shiver.

I turned to look out the window. On the other side of the transparent rectangle snow had built up showing the top of a small mound against the bottom of the window. Snowflakes blew with the wind slowly turning into a mini cyclone as if someone was manipulating it. I stared at it and before I knew it, it was moving around the window and exploded into a shower of beautiful, unique snowflakes. I turned my gaze behind me to a cream coloured couch that could seat four people. Next to that was a white side table and a huge wooden bookcase loaded with heaps of books was next to that.

My stomach grumbles uncontrollably as I turn back to stare a red and gold door. Remembering the plate of snacks, my hand reached out for the top cookie. The door in front of me flew open and I snapped my hand back in surprise.

In came a tall, buff and a little rotund man. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eye brows and a long white beard and moustache. The man had pulled off a long red coat with black fur trim and placed it on the back of one of the chairs that sat opposite me, revealing a red plaid shirt. He had words "naughty" and "nice" tattooed on each forearm. It was, of course, the one and only Santa Clause, or as he liked to call himself, North, Guardian of wonder.

"Ahh, here she is," his thick Russian accent echoing off the walls. He sat down with a thud and tried a smile. "Now tell me, little lady, why would you come to North Pole?"

I thought about it but I couldn't think of anything, not really. I mean...

"Well, I guess I wanted to, uh, talk to Bunny," I confessed looking down at my fidgeting hands. I heard North mumbled something in Russian under his breath. A loud bang came from outside the room followed by laughter and shouting. I looked up to see North rubbing his eyes.

"Can't leave them alone for two seconds!" the wonder spirit complained, shaking his head. A cool breeze came in from the door and a boy around the same age as me rushed in.

He had white hair and pale skin. His structure was tall and slim. He wore a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom. There appeared to be no shoes, which was crazy because we were in the North Pole. The boy chuckled leaning on a long staff with a G shaped arch at the top.

"Hey North, why doesn't Bu—" he turned around but stopped short as he noticed me watching him with curiosity. I was taken off guard by his striking blue eyes staring into my chocolate brown ones.

"She's a believer?" he poked North with his staff. I turned to North who nodded. The boy smirked as he came and sat down in the seat next to his friend.

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost, guardian of Fun. What's your name? Tell me your story," he pressed. Somehow seeing Jack reminded me of someone and to be perfectly honest, it scared me.

"M-my story?" I asked confused. I wasn't expecting them to want to know my life's story. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect, certainly not this at all. His eyes had softened, full of comfort.

"You know, what made you want to go on an adventure to find North's workshop" he explained, swinging his staff around, almost hitting North in the head. North leaned back, dodging the stick just in time. He frowned.

"I'll probably bore you," I protested, playing with my fingers once again.

When I looked up they both were leaning close, waiting. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Alright, I warned you,"

They both stood up and gestured me to the couch. Once seated, I started.

* * *

So, first off, my name is Mina. I am sixteen going on seventeen in two days. And all this mess started after the break up.

It was around ten pm and I was heading home from my friend's house. The night was cold and dark, no place for a young lady like me. As I walked passed my boyfriend's street I received a text from him telling me he was sorry and that he had to break off our relationship. I had asked why but he never replied. On the urge of tears, I ran home only to run into my guy best friend, Alec, half way.

I had told him what happened and he had comforted me as he walked me home. We had arrived at my front door. I had thanked him but he didn't want to leave me alone while I was still upset. I was grateful, however if he had stayed the night I knew I would get in trouble with my parents.

So he managed to convince me to stay outside for a bit longer. He successfully got me to laugh multiple times, helping me forget about the previous event. By this time it was around eleven-thirty pm and I was beginning to feel weak and tired. Vulnerability mixed with anger and sadness isn't a good mix when you find yourself not wanting to leave someone's side after a break up, and I was about to find that out.

"Alright Mina, it's time you got some sleep," Alec sighed, obviously not wanting to go.

I had my head on his shoulder and I was on the brink of falling unconscious. Alec smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. In a moment of weakness I had somehow managed to kiss him. What a fool I was for that action. He didn't pull away but when I realized what I was doing I freaked. I apologized and retreated into the house, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran upstairs, into my room, grabbed my bow and arrows, heading back down stairs and left by the back door. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to be reminded of my foolishness. So I started for the forest at the back of the house.

The only thing standing between me and freedom was an old rusty gate which probably hadn't been used in years. I pushed it open hearing the hinges creek and slipped through. Not looking back, I raced up a familiar path.

When I was little I would go into the forest and explore. I remember one Christmas I got my first real bow and arrows. I can still remember the excitement running through me as I ran to a certain spot in the forest and shot my first arrow. I missed the circled board completely, but I didn't care.

From then on, whenever I was upset or angry I would go to that spot and fire arrows until I made a perfect shot. And that is where I wanted to be. Shooting arrows until my anger went away.

I had run quiet a fair way and was now coming up to a clearing where the moon's light shone mysteriously on the streams water. A circle was carved into a nearby tree with small markings all around the trunk. I started shooting. Annoyance built up inside me at every miss. Soon enough I was talking to myself.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I asked. "I can't do anything right."

I reached over my back where a small tube contained long thin sliver-tipped arrows rested. I grabbed one and placed it in the bow. I got in position standing on a slight angle with my back straight, facing the tree. I stretched the bow's string, took a deep breath and let go. My face fell as it landed slightly left of the circles centre.

"I can't even hit the centre," I sighed.

I turned my gaze to an old fallen tree and decided to take a seat. I placed my bow down on the ground and put my face in hands and sighed once more. It was then I heard his voice.

"Are ya alright, mate?" he asked.

I noted the accent and concerned yet comforting tone in his voice. Somehow he had seen me in my upset state and he wanted to know what had happened. So, I told him.

He told me it was alright and that it wasn't my fault. I knew it was but knowing someone was there trying to reassure me made me feel just that little bit better.

You're probably wondering why I didn't turn around and find out who my comforter was. Well, at first I was curious to know but being the stubborn girl I am, I didn't want anyone seeing me while I had been crying. I've always been like that. Of course it nagged at the back of my mind but I had a feeling I would be hearing from him again.

We ended up talking for a few hours. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up the next morning I was in my bed.

* * *

"So, that's the first time I spoke to the Easter Bunny," I sniffled a yawn, bringing my arms up, stretching.

Jack and North had moved back to the table allowing me to lie on the couch with a soft, warm blanket covering me. I looked out the window to see the sky had darkened. _How long have I been here?_ I thought. A held a half-eaten cookie in my hand, which I put on the side table where the plate was, before snuggling up in the blanket. Jack was staring off into space, deep in thought while North was mumbling to himself.

"The boyfriend sounds like a jerk," Jack turned to me.

I thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Looking back, I should've realized from the start, but hey, the past can't be altered, right?"

He nodded and stood up. It was late and he probably had somewhere to go. North rose, stretching out his big arms then rubbing his belly. I looked around the room to find it in the same condition. A sigh escaped my lips as my gazed turned to the window. The North Pole is amazing. It might be freezing but the view is spectacular! I could just imagine living here.

"Well, I'm off, time for me to spread some fun!" he announced.

He levitated off the ground and, with the help of the wind, flew up to the ceiling and preformed a loop-de-loop, which earned a smile from me and a grunt from North. _He can fly?_ Jack lowered himself just above me, gave me a wink then headed for the window.

"See you tomorrow, snowflake!" he called slipping through the window and disappearing into the night. I felt a bit disappointed to see him leave but the thought of seeing him again settled me.

"Well, I think you 'ave earned a good night's rest, no?" North said with a smile.

I nodded, allowing another yawn to breakout. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, rolled over and closed my eyes.

"G'night, North," I mumble already falling unconscious.

North walked over to the window and closed it. "Good night, Mina." he chuckles lightly.

North walked back to the door, flicked the light switch off and closed the door behind him.

_Bunny should hold on to this one_, he thinks starting for his own room.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**Hello my friends! First I'll do the disclaimers:**

**I, of course, do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters — expect Mina and Alec so far. You can thank the RotG Wiki for North and Jack's descriptions. I think that's it.**

**Sorry the end was short and for my sucky grammar. As you can tell it's not one of my strong points. Please be patient with me. School keeps me busy and it takes me a while to write. Plus this is my first story (could you tell?) Reviews are appreciated!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it and you are welcome to comment any suggestions.**

**Until then, bye-bye!**


	2. Dreams

_Ice._

_It was all around me. I was a vulnerable animal, trapped in an icy caged prison. Figures stared on the other side, laughing at me. They only laughed more when I called for help. I was curled up on the ground in the far corner, wanting to be as far away from them as possible. A dark laugh echoed off the walls, sending shivers down my back._

_I closed my eyes tight and hugged my knees. _I have to find a way out_, I thought. Suddenly something dropped in the small room. It sounded like glass shattering. I looked up towards the sound to see a small shard of glass in the middle of the room. The laughing quickly ceased and the atmosphere became serious. I crawled over to the fragment, despite every muscle in my body aching. _What am I supposed to do with this?

_A tall, slim man started barking orders at his company. Panicked looks crossed all their faces before running off. I thought back to a movie I had seen, a child's movie. A pirate's weapon was stuck in ice and a small, timid animal tried to get it out. It managed to get weapon free only for it to go flying and landed back in the ice, causing it to crack. _That's it!

_I scrambled to my feet, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me. I stumbled back, landing on my side. The glass was a few inches in front of my face. I grabbed it and stood up, somehow managing to stay upright. All I had to do now was throw the glass hard enough into a wall. Flashes of the past started displaying themselves in front of me; my father, Alec and the kiss and finally, an arrow missing its target._

_Anger bubbled up inside me and I flicked my arm out, letting go of the sharp object in my hand. The shard collided into the wall, its shards spread across the whole cube. Oh no. I dropped to the floor, back to the ceiling, and covered my head with my arms as ice showered over me._

_"Why are you standing there? Go get her!" the same man from before shouted._

Time to bounce_, I thought, getting up and looking around for an escape route. My gaze settled on a dark hall practically screaming 'OVER HERE!' I took the opportunity and ran for it. Before slipping into the darkness, I looked back to see two henchmen not far behind._

_It felt like I had run for hours in an endless tunnel, moving deeper underground until I finally came to an opening. Another tunnel started in front of me, and two on both sides. My face fell._

_"This is what people call a cross-road. One path will lead you to safety, and the others will bring you down. Choose wisely," a wicked voice stated, followed by that eerie laughter._

_I had to choose fast and what's the quickest way to choose than eenie meenie miney mo? It was a stupid idea but I was in a hurry. Footsteps were fast approaching, thumping along the gravelled path._

_"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo,_

_Catch a tigger by the toe._

_If he screams, let him go,_

_Eenie, meenie, miney, mo"_

_I muttered, starting on the tunnel in front of me and finishing on the left path. Not wasting any time I rushed into the darkness, footsteps still echoed behind me. A few minutes later I came to an old rocky brick wall._

_"You've got to be kidding me," I thought aloud._

_I could hear the henchmen coming closer. I turned around and backed away, pressing my back against the wall. The henchmen's shouting were getting louder and louder each passing second. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground with a thud._

_By this time the two men had reached me. They were a few feet away and could somehow tell I was in their presence. I was breathing heavily and could hear my heart beating. The henchmen laughed a creepy laugh as they cornered me. One was taller than the other. The shorter guy had a scar going down his left eye to the corner of his lip. I couldn't help but wonder why they were after me._

_"It's over now, Mina." The taller one said._

_"It ends here." The scarier one mused._

_They took a step forward and one of them stumbled over a good-sized rock, which pressed down into the ground and suddenly the ground gave way and we were falling._

_I hated the feeling of free fall. I looked down to see nothing but blackness. A blood curdling scream escaped my lips as I plunged down into the abyss._

* * *

"NO!" I screamed waking with a start. I sat up clutching my blanket around myself like a shield. My breaths were uneven and could be heard from a few steps away.

"It was only a dream, just a dream," I reassured myself.

It wasn't the first time I had had a dream like this. I've had this dream for a few months now and others similar. It didn't matter if the dream was set at home or an unknown location. They all ended the same; me screaming as I fell into blackness. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. _Why was I getting dreams like this?_

I started humming a song which calmed me down pretty quickly. The door burst open and Jack came running in with North, a short golden man and a part human part hummingbird fairy hot on his heels. Jack was first to my side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his features alarmed. They all looked worried.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream…" I had a feeling they already knew that.

Yet still their eyes widened in horror. Jack turned away and muttered something. I could just make out the word "Pitch". The Hummingbird women shook her head in disbelief. The Golden man stayed quiet as he examined me and my surroundings.

"No, he cannot be back. It's impossible. We defeated him twenty-three years ago. Besides, Manny has said nothing." North explained.

Jack scoffed, about to reply when a bell was furiously shaken, grabbing everyone's attention. We all turned to the golden man, who dropped an elf with an annoyed look plastered on his face. He began showing sand symbols above his head but they went by too fast and we couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean Sandy?" the women asked.

The golden man, now known as Sandy, rolled his eyes and hovered over to the book shelf. He picked out a book with a black cover, floated back to his friends and set the book down on the table. He tapped at it and summoned sand above his hand then pointed at me with an X above his head.

"Sandy's right, there's no Nightmare Sand," Jack observed, looking back at me.

Things started to click in my head. I recalled Bunny explaining a character in a story he had told me. At the time I didn't know his story was actually real. It was later on I figured it out. But we'll get to that later.

"Enough about Pitch, I want to introduce myself to Mina," the women said flying over to me with a warm smile. I stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous.

She had tan skin and beautiful violet eyes. Instead of hair, she had feathers that made a curved upward style. Her body was covered in yellow, green and blue mini feathers with long, drapery feathers that started at her waist line and ended at her knees. I also noticed that she had golden lines around her wrists and ankles which appeared to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings.

"Hi, I'm Tooth, better known as the Tooth Fairy. I'm glad to finally meet you," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied.

North stepped forward and gestured to the golden man, who was slightly bobbing on the spot with his eyes closed and Z's showing above his head.

"This is Sandman but we call him Sandy," he explained, nudging Sandy awake and watched as the Z's exploded around him.

The poor guy looked so tired. He turned to me with a weak smile and waved. I waved back. Sandy was a short man, dressed in a night robe made of his own golden sand. His hair was styled into five points, golden and short, which reminded me of a clown. He also had tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

"North and I already told them why you're here. They're interested in your story too," Jack smirked, confirming my hunch.

It's not surprising to hear the Guardians of childhood wanting to know why a mortal teenaged girl has found her way to the North Pole asking for the Easter Bunny. I mean, what are the odds? Cold air rushed passed me making my body react. I covered my shoulders with the blanket and shivered.

"Oi! North! Where are ya, mate?" A thick Australian accent echoed off the walls, making everyone jump.

North mumbled something under his breath before walking out of the room, eyeing Jack as he went. Jack flashed a smirk, which quickly faded as he turned around to meet Tooth's stern expression.

"What?" he asked between a snicker.

Tooth flew to the floor, tapped her left foot against the tiles with her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head. Jack turned to Sandy for support but received a shrug instead.

"There you are! The bloody show pony froze the dye river again!" the accented voice fumed.

I turned to Jack who apparently found it hilarious. His right hand was over his mouth and his left clutched at his staff tightly close to his chest. You could tell he was fighting to keep his bubbly emotion in but failed. He burst into a fit of laughter, falling to the floor as he held his arms around his waist. I shook my head with Tooth.

"That's just cruel, Jack. How would you like it if he melted all your ice?" I tried.

Bunny was rambling on about the times the 'show pony' had messed with his egg hunts and frozen his warren. In Jack's defence, it was challenging not to laugh at the way Bunny was acting. Ignoring my question Jack got up, breathing in deep.

"I can hear you Frostbite!" Bunny yelled. "And was that Tooth? Is she sick or somethin'?"

I heard him bounce a few times before North stopped him.

"Bunny, you need rest. You have not slept for week and Easter is over. Go to Warren and rest," he ordered.

"But—"

"No buts! Unless you want Jack to annoy you I suggest you hop along."

Jack burst into another fit of laughter at that comment. It was so obvious Bunny was scowling at the young spirit as he hopped away from our direction.

"That was too close," he muttered, coming through teh door and clsing it.

Tooth suddenly let out a puff of air as if she had held her breath. Something then popped into my head that would've ticked me off if I wasn't so tired. I decided to keep the question to myself, for now.

"So, Mina, are you ready to tell part two of great adventure?" North asked, taking a seat at the table.

The other Guardians did the same. I nodded a yes, propping myself up in a comfortable position before starting.

* * *

This time I wasn't exactly having a meltdown. I guess I just wanted to get away.

It was about three months after the break up and I hadn't been back to school yet. I would get an occasional email or phone call from my friends but I wasn't ready to go back. Any other child would be forced to go but since I have a drunken father and a mother that's never around, you can see I basically live my life by my own rules—well mostly.

It was late at night and I had just finished reading the last book in the Harry Potter series. I was intrigued by the story line and the characters and I was happy with the ending. It made me wonder if witches, wizards and flying broom sticks really existed.

It even got me questioning childhood myths. Were they real? If so, what did the really look like? I decided to put my imagination and art skills to the test, coming up with designs for Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny.

I drew Santa as a young, tall, muscular young man with dark brown hair, a moustache and a short, but pointed goatee. He wore a black fur hat, black boots, a blue shirt, a long red coat with black fur trim on his cuffs, and carried several swords strapped both to his waist and back.

For the Tooth Fairy I imagined a young woman with multiple huge transparent wings, with a hint of pink, blue and green at their tips. She wore a beautiful indigo coloured flowing dress that went in the direction of the invisible wind. She had violet eyes and blonde hair. A top her head was a magnificent golden crown with jewels dotted across its base, tilted to the side. A thin sword was strapped around her waist and she held a staff with a golden tooth at its tip. Hovering above the fairy was a mini version holding up a child's tooth.

Sandman was pretty simple. A short golden man sat on a cloud of golden sand with swirls and shapes scattered around him. He wore a night robe and a triangle hat that flopped down to the side of his face. His shining golden brown eyes were half-open as Z's started forming above his head.

When it came to Jack Frost I wasn't quite sure how to present him. Living in Burgess, you tend to hear the kids talk about him quite often, especially during winter. They all described him as a white-haired, blue-eyed, shoeless, hoody wearing seventeen year old boy who carries a shepherd like staff around with him where ever he went. So, that's what I drew, adding snow and snowflakes where I could.

They took me a few hours to draw but I didn't mind. I had just finished the sketch of the Easter Bunny. I didn't want to draw a small, cute, innocent bunny with a bunch of eggs. Instead I drew a bunny standing on his hind legs standing 6'1, ears included, wearing a single strap holster and he held a boomerang in each hand.

I planned on colouring his fur a greyish blue shade, his eyes a rich green and add some other details. Before I could get started my door slammed open and a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes stumbled over to me, almost tripping over his own foot.

"Where is it!" he shouted.

His pupils were dilated, his hair was ruffled and purplish bruises were all over him. He wore three-quarter board shorts and an old worn out grey top, ripped at its side. That feature was new.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

The only times he flipped out like this is when he can't find his drugs or drinks, which isn't that often but when it does, things can get, uh, physical. I kept my eyes on my sketch book and took deep breaths. He walked over to me and leaned in until our noses were inches apart, forcing me to look at him. I could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Don't push me, Mina," he warned. "Now, where is it?"

_In the garden, buried in the soil_, but I wasn't about to tell him that. When I didn't respond rage filled his eyes. He shifted and a hand slapped my cheek before I could flinch.

He spun of his heels muttering, "Next time I won't be so gentle," before stalking out of the room.

My cheek stung and tears threatened to blur my vision. _Why do I make stupid decisions?_ Despite the pain, I gathered my pencils and book in my back pack and headed out of my room, down the stairs and out the back door. I had left the gate open in case I would ever want to go back to the forest. I'm glad I did.

I broke into a run heading to my spot. The trees passed quickly and the wind blew through my hair. I loved running. It made me feel like I was running away from the past. After a while I found the area. As I came close to the stream I started to hear a voice.

"…Bloody show pony… Ugh, maybe he's right," the accent admitted to himself.

I smiled, remembering the voice. Dead leaves rustled and crunched as I walked through a small bush. In front of me was the tree I used for my target and to the left of it was the fallen tree. I strolled over and sat on the ground, resting my back against the trunk.

"Are ya alright, mate?" I asked, trying out an Australian accent.

To my surprise it turned out pretty good and even earned a chuckle from the mystery friend. I decided to bring out my book and pencils and start working on the colours.

"You've been practising, haven't ya?" he asked.

Answering a question with a question, that'll be right. I shook my head, smiling. A breeze blew through the forest and I witnessed nature at its best. The trees big leaves swayed in the direction of the air, flowers danced on the earth and birds could be heard from above. This was the life. My company shifted, fallen leaves crushing beneath him.

"So, what's wrong this time?" he asked.

How did he know? _Did_ he know? I wasn't about to find out.

"I'm more interested with what's wrong with you. Who's right about what?" he laughed at my attempt to ignore his question.

I could tell he wanted to know, to help me but he didn't push on the subject. After a few minutes of quiet I could tell he wasn't going to spill either. I focused on my page.

"Wanna hear a story?" he asked out of the blue, making me jump.

After the mini heart attack I managed to respond with, "Sure."

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had been thinking about the childhood myths.

He started explaining how Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny teamed up with the Man on the Moon to fight against the Boogieman, Pitch. After defeating him they went their separate ways bringing wonder, dreams, memories and hope to the children of Earth. From the day they saved Earth they were now known as the Guardians of Childhood, 'The Big Four' Pitch would hiss, scowling at the title.

After a few centuries had passed a new Guardian was chosen to help fight against Pitch once again, who had grown stronger since the big four's last meeting. Who else could help them but the one and only Jack Frost? And there began the tale of what my Australian friend liked to call the Rise of the Guardians.

Once he was done I was in awe. Who knew Santa could be such a bad ass? Or the Easter Bunny invented chocolate? It's … It's…"Ingenious!" I exclaimed, looking up from my now complete art piece. The Aussie let out another chuckle from a little ways behind me, then, to my surprise, a gasp.

"Nice drawing, mate," he complemented after his recovery. "Mind if I have a look?"

I didn't see the harm so I stretched my arm back, book in hand, and let go when I felt a slight tug on the other end. I could hear the pages being flipped after a few minutes with an occasional ooh or ah.

"There so... amazing," he murmured in a dazed tone. And was that a hint of uneasiness?

Before I could ask if something was wrong the book was placed on the log. I took it and put it in my bag, along with my pencils. The story was still going through my mind. I was trying to figure out how Jack would have been feeling all those years before his meeting with the Guardians. _Lonely, sad and confused most likely_, I thought.

"Do you believe in them? The Guardians?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I mean, of course I believed. But I hadn't told anyone. How could I? People would look down on me like I was a pathetic child. But being here now, I felt like to could tell him. He... He made me feel safe, secure even. I took a shaky breath.

"Yes, I believe. Always have, always will."

There, I said it. I felt a pressure on my body being lifted like a blanket. I found it easier to breathe than I ever have before. Secrets, I scoffed. I could sense another question coming on and I knew exactly what it was.

"Why, you ask? Well, my life has been pretty… crazy and I've always felt like they've been, I don't know, helping me, I guess. I mean, believing has saved my life." I inhaled and exhaled. "Did you know that Easter resembles new beginnings, new life? Easter's about hope and hope is what I've been living off for most of my life."

It felt good to finally tell someone, even if that someone was just a voice. He mumbled a reply and I had thanked him for listening to me. We talked about little things for a few hours more before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I found myself back in bed. I went over the events of last night and for once in a long time I felt a connection.

* * *

"Part two complete!" I exclaimed proudly.

I turned to look at the Guardians. Jack was sitting upside down on an armchair I hadn't noticed before. Tooth and Sandy floated on a cloud of sand and North was planted cross-legged on the floor. They all look baffled but I shrugged it off, I was expecting it after all.

I turned my gaze to the window to find the sky beginning to darken. I had stopped the story several times during the day and by the time I had finished it was dusk. The sky was lit up with purple, pink, blue and green aurora lights. The moon shone brightly amongst the sea of stars.

I brought my legs up, hugged my knees and resting my chin on them. Hi Manny, I thought with a smile. Jack shifted, somehow managing to fall. I whipped my head in his direction and laughed as he rubbed his head. The others laughed with me. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've got to go and, uh, see Jamie and his little one, yeah that's right!" he muttered, getting up and heading for the window. "Plus it's a special day tomorrow, bye snowflake!"

I waved him off as he flew away. Tooth and Sandy left soon after, ready for their nights work. Not long after that North decided it was time for sleep so we exchanged good nights and he left the room. I lied down on the couch, falling asleep before my eyes closed.

* * *

I was back in the tunnels. I had escaped what liked to call the Ice Cube of Death and was now running for my life as the henchmen pushed nearer. I came to the cross-road.

"This is what people call a cross-road. One path will lead you to safety, and the others will bring you down. Choose wisely," a wicked voice stated once again.

There was no way I was going to do eenie meenie miney mo again.

I began to panic, hearing footsteps fast approaching. A weird feeling start to spread through my entire body, it wasn't fear, more like a relaxing vibe. I could sense something in the shadows calming me down.

"All right," a thick male's accent said.

The feeling slowly decreased into nothing at all. _All right? What's that mean?_ I turned to the paths and it clicked. _Right!_ I rushed to my right and bolted down the trail. After a while I found myself at another cross-road. Not stopping, I hurried down the right path and kept running. This continued several times before I noticed a dim light shining ahead.

Relief filled me and I push on, the light getting brighter and brighter with every step I took. It got to a point where the light became blinding and I had to cover my eyes to continue on. At a certain point I could even feel the Earths texture change beneath my feet.

I looked down for my eyes to meet lush green grass and flowers scattered all around. When the light became bearable I scanned my surroundings. I was in a beautiful domain perfect for spring. Small egg-like things were rolling down hills in the distance. The place was so colourful. I stayed there exploring the vast area. _I wish I could live here_, was the last thought that popped into my mind as the dream began to fade.

* * *

Bunny knew there was something up. There's no way North was going through his naughty and nice lists now. It wasn't even half way through the year yet. He had started to suspect the visitor the moment North made a big deal about him not resting. Not to mention he could recognise her voice anywhere. But he had to make sure. He had to know if she really was there at the Pole.

He tapped a big foot on the ground and the earth gave way, making a perfect hole just big enough for him to jump into. He raced through the rabbit hole and it soon opened up and he hopped out finding himself in one of North's quiet rooms. The air was cold making his body shiver. He mumbled a complaint.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of soft even breaths close by. He scanned the room and quickly spotted a girl curled up under a blanket on the couch. He couldn't even put 'er in a guest bedroom, he thought grimly, shaking his head as he hopped towards her.

The girl squirmed in her sleep and Bunny could tell by her expression that her dream wasn't all that pleasant. She let out a whimper pulling the cover closer to her chest. A fond smile broke onto his lips. He gently began to trace her cheek.

"You're alright, ankle biter," he whispered.

He noticed her body relax a bit and a small smile played at her lips. It was time to go. He had finally seen her and now it was time to go finish a very special present. He hopped to the far corner of the room, summoned a tunnel and hopped in leaving a blue flower behind.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**Hey guys!**

**So, what do you think of part two? It took me a while to write but I finally got there! I really hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimers: The child's movie, of course, was Ice Age: Continental Drift. You can thank the RotG Wiki again for the descriptions or Tooth, Sandy and Young North. I think that's all.**

**Well, until then, Byee!**


	3. Revealed

It was Easter Sunday morning and I had woken up to something buzzing against my head. I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach and grabbing my phone from the pillow. I pressed the Home button to find **25 NEW MESSAGES** and **11 MISSED CALLS** displayed on the screen. I went into the message log and found that they were all from Camille, my best friend. I frowned opening the messages.

**Oi! Wake up, Mina!**

**Answer your damn phone girl!**

**MINA GEM HAYES!**

**Call me when you get this!**

**Mina, Mina, wake up quickly! I need your help!**

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed. She probably broke a nail and wanted to complain to me. The phone buzzed in my hand but I decided to wait till the fourth ring to answer.

"Hello?" I managed voice groggy. Raffling sounds come through as if someone was doing two things at once.

"Finally! Can you take my sister to the Easter egg hunt?" I groaned at the thought. "Apparently I have a shift at the bakery and if I don't go I'll most likely get sacked. But I promised her I would take her this year," she explained. I thought about it for a few minutes and came up with a decision.

"Fine, I'll take her," I heard her sigh of relief. "BUT you have to get me a slice of carrot cake when your shift is over."

Carrot cake was my favourite and when I ever got an opportunity to get some, I take it. She let out an excited squeal.

"Yes! I'll do it, thank you so much Mina!"

I welcomed her and hung up. Camille lived about fifteen minutes away so I didn't have long to get ready. I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I found my pile of clothes on the bathroom sink, where I had left them the night before. I got dressed and headed back to my room.

My room was pretty clean for a teenager. A medium-sized bookshelf was loaded with my collection of animal, mystery, fantasy and astronomy volumes. School books were stacked up in the back corner of my desk. Clothes were in a bundle on the chair. At the bottom of the open bay window were all my stuffed toys. The only thing messed up was my bed, but I could make it later.

At the end of the bed laid a sparkly blue egg. Looks like the Easter Bunny's been I smiled at the thought. Today was the start of a new year, I could feel it. I put on my sneakers and collected my sketch book, pencils, and my purse in my shoulder bag. I squirted a little bit of perfume on my wrists and clothes before heading out the room and down stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I turned left which lead you to the living room and on the other side was the doorway to the kitchen. I crossed the room and walked onto the tiled floor. The scent of ham and cheese pizza filled the room, over powering the girly fragrance. I walked to the fridge and opened it, snatching a green apple from the lowest apartment. I took a bite, sliding the clear box back in and closing the door.

As I turned to go back to where I had come from the doorbell chimed, announcing the visitors were here. I cut across the living room and stopped opposite of the stairs, where the front door was. I opened the door to see a girl the same age as me and another smaller version.

She had long black hair, tied back in a high pony tail and wore a pink tank top, light blue jeans and black vans. A white hoody was tangled in the straps of her handbag. The younger one wore a pretty orange dress that ended just above her knees, orange sneakers and a broach with a bunny on it. She had the same hazel eyes as her older sister.

"Hey Minnie, it's good to see you again," Camille greeted with a smile. She turned to the little girl, who waved. "Tash, you remember Mina, don't you?"

The little girl nodded, jumping forward. The last time I had seen Tasha I had found her in the mall all alone. We spent hours looking for her mother and by the time we found her, other shoppers thought we were sisters.

"Are you taking me to the egg hunt?!" she asked, hopping on the spot like a kangaroo. I nodded, grinning.

"Sure am! Are you ready to go?" I asked taking another bite out of the apple.

Tasha nodded furiously jumping up and down. Are egg hunts that exciting? Apparently so. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. The two spun on their heels and we started for the open gate at the front of the lawn.

Five minutes later we stopped in front of a small bakery. Camellia opened the door and stepped in.

"Tash, you be good for Mina, okay? I'll get you something a bit later," she said, flashing me a thankful look before walking in and closing the door.

On the other side of the street was where the egg hunt was being held. A group of kids were playing tag while their parents sat on the grass with picnic baskets, talking to each other. A few stalls were lined up on the far side of the green area. But there was one area I loved going to each year.

My eyes rested on a huge bunny cage with six or seven bunnies munching on the small tip of carrots. A boy about my age got up from his seat, on the outside of the cage, holding a piece of cardboard in his hands. He cut two small holes on the top and threaded a long piece a string through the holes and tied it up. He hung it up on the pen's barb-wired door. **OUT OF CARROTS, SORRY** was displayed in big colourful letters.

"Awww," Tasha said, disappointment filling her tone.

I smiled down at the little girl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a vegetable store just down the road. I knew what to do. I took her hand and we ambled over to the front of the store. I spied a huge pile of bagged carrots in the front window. Tasha gasped, realizing my plan. She raced to the door and hurried me in. She then ran ahead, dodging costumers left and right, grabbed a bag from the table and held it up triumphantly.

"C'mon, let's go pay for it," I giggled, walking to the register.

Tasha put the bag on the conveyor belt and watched it move up to the other end, where a middle aged lady with pink glossy lips and light blue eye shadow picked it up and scanned the bar code.

"Hello, how are you today?" she asked politely with a smile.

I returned the smile and replied with; "I'm good, and you?"

She simply nodded and smiled wider. I took that as a good. The lady handed me the bag and tapped the screen in front of her. The cash box opened and I handed her the money. She wished us a good day and happy Easter as we walked away.

As I opened the door a warm breeze hit me, carrying a wonderful flowery scent. Oh, how I love spring. Tasha led the way to the street lights and pushed the big sliver button. As if on cue, the cars started to slow to a stop and the pedestrian light turned green. Tasha slipped her hand in mine and we both looked left, right and left again before crossing the road.

We made our way over to the bunny cage and started petting the cute animals. I gave the bag to Tasha, to give to the boy, who took it appreciably. He opened the bag and handed us a carrot each. As we fed them, I could feel his gaze on me but I ignored the sensation.

Fifteen minutes later a horn was blown and the egg hunt was on. Two guys in their late twenties stood a few feet away from a bright yellow duck taped line and told everyone who was participating to stand on the line as they counted down from ten to zero. As they hit zero the kids were off, running in every direction. Tasha dashed to the far corner of the green, where she knew the good eggs would be.

I pointed out some colourful eggs and she raced over and grabbed them, looking around to see her competitors progress. It came to my attention that she was holding way too many eggs in her small hands. So, I looked around and spotted cute baskets in a nearby stall. I went and bought one and handed it to her.

Now that she was happy, I decided to take myself away from the chaos, and went and leaned on a tree out of the kid's way but where I could keep my eye on everything. It was then I noticed a sparkly object reflect from the sun. I turned to the source and was surprised to find a green glittery egg jumping up and down on tiny feet. _How odd_, I thought standing straight and walking over to it.

It walked down an old trial, looking back every now and again to make sure I was still following. It leads me to an opening where more eggs greeted us. It ran to his friends and bobbed up and down. The others did the same. I giggled at the sight.

"There ya are!" a familiar voice called from beyond the trees. Branches rustled, coming closer. I hid behind a nearby boulder. The eggs huddled together, still bouncing. The egg that had brought me here stepped out of the mini crowd and walked out of view.

"Whatcha mean 'come with me'? You should be hiding, waiting for the ankle biters!" the voice complained.

I heard a few reasoning squeaks. "Why would I— Oh, fine, I'll go see while you lot go, a'right?"

Happy with his master's choice the egg scampered back to his friends and they marched out. The rustling continued until he was out in the middle of the opening. I heard him let out a puff of air as he stood there.

"Frostbite, it better not be you," he warned, tapping a foot against the Earth.

_What do I do?!_ Had the egg lead me here on purpose? I considered running away but the voice was so familiar. My head told me run but my heart told me stay.

The voice grumbled, obviously annoyed. The person stood up and walked in the direction he had come from. I breathed in deep before peeking around the big rock. What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting.

What I saw wasn't a person at all; it was an animal, a very tall animal at that. He stood about 6'1, including two long ears. He was muscular and covered in greyish-blue fur. He wore a single-strap holster where two boomerangs rested.

What I saw was a bunny, _correction, a talking bunny_. My mind was racing, trying to comprehend what I was seeing

"Huh?" the bunny turned around and I pulled back just in time. I must've said it out loud. _Damn_.

"Who's there? Come out, I won't hurt you,"

There was no way I could run now. Oh, just show yourself already, a voice exclaimed in my head. It had a point. I took a few shaky breathes and stepped out from my cover, keeping my head down looking down at the ground, where a bunch of dandelions swayed with the wind. I heard my company suck in air and held it for a few seconds.

"Mina?" he said strangely.

I looked up at the sound of my name and found him crouched down as if he was expecting a child. He straightened up, coughing awkwardly. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean, what do you say to an over-sized talking bunny?

"I- I- I—" I stammered. "Y-you're the one who… who spoke to me in the forest?"

He simply nodded, speechless. Before my heart could beat my name was called from close by. I turned to the path I had come from and saw Tasha wandering around. I glanced back at the bunny to find him gone.

"Minnnaaa, where are youuu?" she called out.

"Over here sweetie," I replied, headed in her direction. Her face lit up as she ran to me.

"Cammy is with the bunnies," she called. _But I thought she had a shift?_ "She has no work today," she tried to explain, seeing my confused look.

I still didn't quite understand but I just nodded and we walked back. I glanced back at the opening one last time only for it to be vacant. Maybe I was just seeing things.

* * *

That night I was finding it hard to sleep. I couldn't keep my mind off the bunny and eggs. Was I hallucinating? Or maybe I'm just crazy. There was something very familiar about him, not just the voice. It teased at the back of my mind for hours after I got home. I went through the conversations I had with him over and over trying to find any clues to the weird feeling.

I even remembered the story he had told me. I was still mind blown at how well he described everything. After the story I had showed him my sketch book. The sketch book! I drew him. That's why he's so familiar! But how could I draw something — uh, someone — who I had never seen before?

I crawled out of bed, putting on a hoodie and sliding on my sneakers. I found my sketch book in the dark and quietly tippy-toed down stairs, slipping out the back door. I walked down the path to the stream, taking my time. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him again just yet but I pushed on. The wind blew through my reddish-brown auburn hair, cooling my flustered face.

I could hear the water rushing, crickets chirping, frogs croaking and mosquitoes buzzing. The trees rustled and dead leaves crunched on the ground. Ignoring my fears, I found my way to my target and sat down by the fallen tree.

I flipped through my book until I found the bunny drawing. It was identical to what I had seen that morning. "But how..?" I thought aloud. The rustling had stopped a few feet behind me. Anxiety ran through me, hitting every nerve in my body. I breathed in deep.

"What's your name?" I asked in a whisper.

I turned, forcing myself to face him, placing my arms on the log, resting my chin on them. I could see him in the moons light sitting bunny-like. His fur was raffled and slightly damp; clumps of snow melting against the heat. His boomerangs were by his feet as he adjusted the holster.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short but I'm more commonly known as the Easter Bunny," he announced, glancing up and giving me a bow.

I giggled, relaxing a bit. It was good to finally have a name to go with the voice. Gears started turning in my head. Somehow the story, drawings and Bunny were all connected to my life. But the questions were why and how.

"So, that story is real, right? The guardians are real?" he slowly nodded, grabbing his weapons and placed them in the holster gently. He came and sat on the opposite side of the log, close enough for me to feel the heat his body produced.

We talked and talked and Bunny even told funny tales of his friends, some probably meant to be kept secret. In one story he explained how Jack had an unusual desire to eat marshmallows. He had found packets of them at the Pole and trapped himself in a cube of ice, just so no one else could get to them. As a result of the sugar intake Jack was stuck with a sugar high that lasted almost an entire week.

In another, Bunny had asked North about his reindeer and why he had never seen them until the Rise of the Guardians story. It took ages for North to give in to Bunny's complaining and nagging. But when they made it out to the Reindeers barn Bunny was having second thoughts about his request. He could hear grunts, annoyed and distressed sounds that shocked him and they weren't even in the barn yet.

When they opened the huge door Dasher rushed out with Comet right behind him. Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen stared after them. The only one who had no interest in the race was Rudolph, who was lying on a patch of fresh hay. She looked up, her red nose bright, and made a gentle noise acknowledging their presence. That was the night Bunny made a new friend.

He went on with tooth, Sandy, April Follies, Wennie Scar, the ground hog and the leprechaun. By the time he was done, it was early, about two in the morning. I started to doze off. I felt myself being lifted up bridal-style, melting into the warm soft embrace. I felt gentle, continuous thumping against my dumbing body.

After a while I could hear a door being slid open. We stepped inside and I heard it close again. A few steps more and I could sense us going up the stairs and into my room. I was placed on the bed and the thumping left my side.

"Bunny… please… don't leave me here," I pleaded weakly. I waited a minute and my ears picked up a distant sigh. The thumping returned and I was picked up again. Bunny tapped at the floor with a foot and got ready.

"Hold on tight," he said, jumping down into the tunnel.

We hit the bottom with a thud and he raced through the burrow at top speed. I clutched at his fur and he chuckled lightly. Seconds later we arrived at what I assumed to be a guest bedroom and the door was opened and I was carried to the bed and was put down ever so gently. A blanket covered my shoulders and, again, the thumping retreated.

"Stay… stay with me… please?" I breathed.

I could feel someone crawling on the bed and curling around me. I buried my face in his chest and finally let sleep take me away.

* * *

The dream faded to black. North, Tooth, Jack and Sandy slowly began to wake up. They all shared the same stunned yet somewhat happy expression. It was obvious Bunny and Mina had feelings for each other. All they had to do was figure it out for themselves. Then, and only then, will they have to go down a tough path full of challenges and love.

The four got up from their seats and stretched. Tooth left for the Tooth Palace, Sandy went to retrieve a special something, Jack flew away heading for the warren for a little… talk with his hope-filled friend and North got to work.

Today was going to be full of surprises.


	4. Shooting Stars

**-A/N-**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm busy as a bee here. I hope you like this chapter. I have finally changed the chapter names and rewritten the chapters, fixing mistakes. Just to let you all know, future chapters will probably take a while to write so I am so sorry in advance. Now that that's all done, I will leave you with the chapter and I hope you have a good day or night!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the ceiling came into view. I sighed, rolling over and sitting up on the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I took my scrunchie out and racked a hand through my thick messy auburn hair. Why had I dreamt about something that happened only a week ago?

I could still faintly hear the dream going on in my head. My sleepy breaths stayed at a steady pattern, occasionally breathing in quickly twice as if to hiccup. Realizing I was in a deep slumber, Bunny had sat up and started lightly caressing my cheek. My heart raced in the dream and real life.

"Oh man," I mumbled.

I thought back to the reason I came here in the first place and realized I still hadn't seen Bunny. _Was North keeping us apart?_ I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. I'm sure he would never do that.

I got up and stretched, only for my knees to give way and fell back again. That'll be right. I hadn't used my legs in a few days. I tried again and managed to stay up. I decided to walk around and found myself drawn to the back corner of the room.

A shadow was cast over the corner by the blocking of the sun where I spotted a silhouette of a small blue flower growing from the floor. How odd, I thought crouching down for a closer look. I touched the petals lightly. A knock came at the door and Tooth pocked her head in.

"Oh, good morning Mina," she greeted, pushing the door open. Her wings flapped double time but her speed stayed the same. A beautiful smile brightened her features, as she placed her head on the door frame. "You must be dying to freshen up."

She definitely wasn't wrong about that. I nodded, getting up and following her out the room. She led me through the twists and turns of the huge workshop, Yeti's eyeing me as we passed. They must've been nervous about seeing an outsider, that's what I kept telling myself anyway. We soon stopped at a guest bedroom. Tooth opened the door and the smell of roses and daisies hit me. I stepped in and looked around.

The walls were painted a beautiful light blue. Handmade wooden cupboards were on the far side where a huge window replaced the back wall. Another door was connected to what I assumed to be a bathroom. The bed covers were a similar blue with white pillows. My back pack was placed on the end of the bed with my bow and arrows. I forgot I brought them with me. I followed Tooth over to the wardrobe and stopped in front of it.

"Open one then close it again," she instructed, gesturing to the draws. I did as told and grabbed the top draws nob, slid it open finding it empty then closing it. "Open it up and voilà!"

I frowned opening it once more, noticing the weight was a bit heavier this time. As I looked inside a blue tank top, three quarter leggings and a white cardigan was neatly folded inside._ A magic cupboard, who knew?_

I looked up to see Tooth's amused expression. She laughed, motioning me to the other door, which did turn out to be a small bathroom. She left me as I took a shower and got dressed. Feeling much better I left the steamy room and stalked over to the bed. My sneakers were on the floor, near the bed, which I slipped on after finding a pair of socks in another draw. The bag was full of small things I had taken with me on this crazy journey. I smiled fondly at the knick-knacks.

A knock came at the door. I called out to whomever to come in and Sandy opened it. He smiled, two sand images formed above his head, an arrow pointing out the door followed by a question mark. 'Ready to go?' they seemed to ask. I nodded putting a three dimensional hand carved wooden heart in the front pocket of the bag. I followed Sandy to the Globe room where North and Tooth were waiting. We entered the room and walked over to them.

"Here she is! Come, we have surprise waiting," North's announced cheerfully.

He felt around his coat and pulled out an over-sized snow globe. He whispered a word into it and threw it to the ground. I expected it to smash, but it bounced and opened up a magic portal. _Whoa_.

I took a step back getting ready to bolt. Sandy caught my hand and squeezed it lightly, calming me a bit. He pulled me over to the sorcery and stood in front of it. I stood there for a few minutes just staring at it, wondering if my head would be back to front when I came out the other side.

"Why such slow poke?" North asked, nudging us into the swirl.

I didn't have time to scream as we were sucked through time and arrived at a very familiar place. It was warm and colourful. We had landed at the opening of a tunnel. Sandy wriggled out of my tight grip and led the way; his golden robe sparkled as he stepped out into the sun. The first thing I did was made sure my head was how it should be and when I was satisfied I looked around seeing small round things roll down hills in the distance.

Something then bumped into my foot and I looked down to see a small multi-coloured Easter egg walking into my foot repeatedly like a robot. I crouched down, not even bothering to hide my excitement with an, "Awwwwe!"

North and Tooth chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. I picked the egg up, brought it to my chest and cradled it in my arms. My ears picked up the pitter-patter of tiny feet against the Earth. I looked down again to find myself surrounded by millions of eggs. Some were painted, others were yet to have their first coat, and some were covered in sparkles and a few thousands were spotted with tiny gems.

They all seemed to turn and march down a tunnel on the other side of the opening. They all looked back making sure we followed, so that's what we did. They led us to what I assumed to be the other side of the domain. As we came out of the twentieth tunnel, yes, I counted; I spotted a river which was full of different colours. _The dye river_, I thought in realization. The eggs dived in and swam to the other side where they all had a new glossy layer.

Sandy, now the leader again, scooted off down a worn out trail, out of sight. I ran after him until I caught up. He was hiding behind a bolder big enough to hide North. I found this to be quite strange.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" I asked in a hushed tone. He glanced back and put a finger to his lips, signalling for quiet. I obeyed, pocking my head around the side to see Bunny and Jack and listened.

"…It's been a while, that's all," said the voice I knew all too well. "Just… just don't tell the rest of 'em, 'kay mate?"

I could sense that we might have come at a bad time. Jack, who was hovering just above Bunny, lowered himself to the ground, frost spread over the grass where he stood, and put a hand on Bunny's shoulder. Bunny shivered at the touch but quickly adjusted.

"Your secret is safe with me," Jack's low voice stated. Bunny eyed him cautiously but gave in, puffing out air. It became visible by the coldness that surrounded him. Before Sandy, Tooth or I could do anything; North came out from his hiding place and practically skipped over to his friends.

"What is secret?" he bellowed excitedly. Bunny and Jack both groaned, face palming their foreheads. Neither one of them was about to spill.

"It's nothin', mate," the tone in Bunny's voice was flat and hollow. An urge to run up and hug him built up inside me but I resisted.

Tooth came out from hiding and zipped over to them. Worry and guilt filled her expression as she placed a tiny hand of Bunny's other shoulder. She asked what was wrong only for Bunny to pull away, protesting that he was truly okay. I knew for a fact that he wasn't.

Jack caught sight of us and waved us over. I took a deep breath and stepped out from the huge rock. The sun blinded me for only a few seconds, but in that short time a vision displayed out in front of me. I could just make out a little girl with curly reddish-brown auburn hair and a cheeky dimpled grin hugging some sort of stuffed toy. I wanted to see more, but it went as quick as it came.

I tilted my head down and shook it, clearing my mind. When I looked up again my gaze rested on Bunny, who sat slouched in a bunny-like position. His head was down and ears were lowered a bit. There was a kind of sadness about him that I couldn't comprehend, and I felt really bad for him.

Jack pretended to cough, grabbing his attention. He looked up and our eyes connected. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart pounded.

"Mina?" His ears sprang up and a glint came alive in his forest green eyes.

He showed a goofy grin as he bounced over to me. The light allowed me to see flower-like imprints on his forehead and shoulders, which I hadn't noticed before. He was now right in front of me and that sad patch was long gone. I wrapped my arms around him, slipping into a hug and slightly squeezed him.

"Are you okay, Bunny?" I whispered, breaking the embrace and showing concern on my face. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"I'm better now that yer here," he admitted, raffling my damp hair with a paw. I smiled.

Jack coughed once again and we turned to see everyone looking overly happy, sheepish smiles playing at their lips. I suddenly remembered what today was and something told me I wasn't going to like what came next.

"Surely you knew it was coming, right?" Tooth giggled, flying over to me and brought an enclosed hand out from behind her back.

She waited a few seconds before exposing the mystery. When she did I gasped. What she held was a golden bracelet. Hanging from the thick chain were five small charms; a cookie, tooth, snow flake, dream kcloud and a boomerang. Each one resembled a guardian.

"It's not much, but it's—" she started before I cut in.

"Perfect!"

She gestured me to hold out an arm, so I did and she put the jewellery on. I watched the charms sparkle in the sunlight, amazed.

"Thank you, Tooth!" I whispered in aew.

Sandy then stepped forward and held out a gift wrapped in a pinkie purple crate paper. He handed it to me and I carefully opened it. Inside was a beautiful dream catcher. A single piece of blue string hung from a big hoop made of willow and two smaller ones a little ways down. Smaller pieces of string connected beads and feathers from the lager hoop. A moon and stars were twined within the webbing creating a gorgeous scene. I thanked him and soon after Tooth and Sandy were off for their night duties on the other side of the world.

"Me next!" Jack piped up, moving towards me. "Close your eyes and hold out both hands."

I did as told and slowly closed my eyes, sneaking a peek once or twice. "And no peeking!" I giggled finally giving in.

I felt something round and cold to the touch being placed in my hands. Jack allowed me to open my eyes and I saw a yellow flower hovering magically in the middle of a snowy glass like ball.

"I figured you'd love spring and flowers and I know that flowers usually die after a while so I thought I'd get you one that's forever in bloom," he explained with another sheepish smile.

I stared at it in awe. It was magnificent!

"I- I- thank you Jack, I love it!"

He sighed in relief and showed a big smile with a nod. North came and put a hand on his shoulder singling something. Jack tilted his head up and down once and turned to go. North pulled out another globe and whispered "North Pole" into it. He mouthed "happy birthday" as they stepped in and disappeared, leaving Bunny and me alone.

I stared at the spot where they stood, not sure if I should be grateful and disappointed. The egg that I held began to squirm against my grip so I crouched down and held my hand low to the ground. It jumped down and started for its friends. I stared after it, smiling.

"They like ya," Bunny stated, moving to sit on the rich green grass.

I got up and followed, falling next to him on the ground. I rolled to my stomach and held myself up with my elbows. The warren was beautiful. Everything about it was just perfect, paradise even. I got the feeling that someone was watching me and I turned to see bunny's amused smile.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"What's somethin' you've always wanted to do, but didn't think you'd have the chance?" he asked, still smiling.

His whiskers and massive ears twitched, detecting sounds with his sensitive hearing. I thought about it for a minute and giggled again.

"Well, there is something I always wanted to do and thought it would never happen, buuut I was wrong." I lured him. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eye brow.

"I wanted to meet the Easter Bunny of course!" I burst out laughing as his face fell. He hopped right into that one.

A smile took over his lips as he shoved me playfully.

"As flattered as I am, ya know that's not what I meant."

And I did, but he was right, it could never happen… could it? I had dreamed of it many times. I even wished upon a star once or twice as a little girl. I guess I kind of lost hope in the dream.

"Well, I've always wanted to see a deserts night sky," I confessed, looking away so he wouldn't see my cheeks redden.

I don't even know why I was blushing. It wasn't a bad fantasy, was it? Bunny hummed bringing a paw to his head and scratched it thoughtfully.

"What if I told you we could go right now?"

I turned to him with disbelief. How could he take me? He picked himself up and held out a paw. I got on my keens and took it and he tugged my arm, helping me up. I brushed myself off before he swept me off my feet and held my bridal-style. He tapped at the ground twice and the ground gave way making a perfect hole just big enough for us to hop into.

"Ready?" he asked, jumping in before I could reply.

We hit to bottom of the hole and he bounced through the tunnel with a bizarre amount of speed. I buried my face in his fur as I laughed and screamed. Soon after, the hole opened again and we hopped out.

I looked around to see our surroundings had darkened by the little light left from the sun, though reddish brown sand dunes were still visible. I looked up at the sky to see millions of tiny stars twinkling right in front of my eyes. A huge bright, full moon appeared to glow mysteriously, standing out from all the other lights. And it looked as if Bunny had begun a conversation with it. His ears perked up every so often after he would make a comment or question.

His chat quickly ended and gazed out into the night before putting his full attention on me. I walked around in a small circle, keeping my eyes glued to the starry blanket. I was in utter amazement. How was I here? How could I be witnessing the night's wonderland? Could this truly be real? I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I was still looking up at the magnificent view.

"Hey, sheila look!" Bunny called pointing up towards his left.

I whipped my head to where he was pointing and caught a glimpse of a shooting star. I knew shooting stars were just meteors with streaks of light produced when a meteoroid burns up in the Earth's atmosphere, but the term "shooting star" sounded more magical.

"Whoa," I whispered.

Bunnymund hopped over next to me and sat down on the cooled sand. I decided to do the same and lowered myself to the ground and laid down on my back, bringing my arms up and rested my head on my hands. We got to talking and I told him how I ended up at the North Pole, leaving out the reason why I was searching for him. When he asked I just pointed out another meteor. He got the message and let it go. After that we just stared up at the night's beauty in silence for a while. It was so nice. I wish I could stay here forever, I thought, with Bunny.

Out of nowhere Bunny cleared his throat and sat up glancing down at me. I found this strange and apparently it showed on my face. Bunny chuckled lightly reaching out and ruffling my hair again. I giggled sitting up, locking eye contact. My heart pounded and the butterflies took over once again.

"Mina, I … You …. The first time I saw you in the… Ugh," he stammered, pulling down his ears and covering his face with them.

I noticed the tips had turned a pinkish colour. Whatever he was trying to say sure must be important.

"Yes?" I prompted, shuffling closer to him.

He looked up almost looking… nervous? He took a deep breath before trying again.

"After the first time I saw ya in the forest … I could sense that ya were a believer. It surprised me to know someone older then a child still believed, and in me of all people. After the second time when you said you lived off hope I felt like I had to, I dunno, protect you from all the bad things that were happenin' in yer life and I…" he started to trail off, covering his eyes again. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

I repeated what he had said in my head and started to become confused. What? What was he trying to tell me? 'And thank you for believing'? I mentally shook my head. _Nah, that wouldn't be it._

"What is it bunny?"

He sighed again and continued to keep his face covered.

"I… I think I— actually no, I_ know_." His head popped up and he looked me straight in the eyes. "Mina, I like you, I like you a lot. More than I probably should and I just want ya know that I'll always be here for you."

I blinked, processing what he just said. Did he just confess his love for me? If my heart was racing before it was now faster than ever. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I crawled closer to him and leaned in until out lips met. I closed my eyes and could see shooting stars flashing by. I brought a hand up lightly touched his cheek. I giggled at the ticklish sensation of his whiskers against my cheeks. He kissed me back before I pulled away.

When I did, we opened our eyes and I could see bunny's emerald eyes sparkle as a goofy grin conquered his features. I showed a similar look, signing in relief. I never thought I would do something so spontaneous like that.

"Come on, Mina, your present awaits," Bunny announces getting up and held out a paw.

_How wasn't that my birthday gift?_ I took it and like before, he carried me bridal-style and we were off down another tunnel.

* * *

What Mina didn't know is that she will soon meet someone, someone who will change her life forever. But it will be up to her how the mystery person will change it. Not to raise suspensions but she should be careful what she wishes for. Decisions, decisions…


End file.
